A Red Pill- A New Home
by IndigoGin
Summary: Marley's lost everything from her sister to all her money. These dumb red pills seem to be everything that's taken her life away... Yet as the story unfolds will the very thing Marley's longed for her whole life be what kills her? Read along as Marley finds out how twisted one's imagination can be and just how loyal "dogs" tend to be.
1. Chapter 1- A Red Pill

_**ₓMartha's POVₓ**_

_**ₓ Introductionₓ**_

_**What were you thinking? **_Was all I could think as the ambulance drove away with the little family I had left. This wasn't supposed to happen, "_THIS WAS NEVER SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!_" I screamed as I tipped over an old antique cabinet full of my Grandmother's china. The pills, they weren't supposed to be out, she wasn't supposed to know where the stool was. This just had all gone wrong. "Godamnit Marley!" My sister was all I had left, at six years old she was still tiny, I must've left the pills out that morning. But I could've sworn that I put them up… I always did. I sunk to the floor, the anti-depressants weren't helping me at the moment and they were only killing Marley. _**Why did I leave those pills out?**_

ₓ

_**ₓ11 Years Laterₓ**_

_**ₓ**_

_**ₓ**__**Marley's POV**__**ₓ**_

_**ₓ**__**Chapter 1**__**ₓ**_

I sat alone in my room,_**Happy Birthday Martha.**_I thought to myself as I checked the calendar. A tear rolled down my face. This day was one of the hardest for me._**Martha… Why? **_Eleven years ago officially marked the day my sister left me to die in the hospital. I never really knew what happened to my sister. I was a happy little six year old, right? The tiniest slip up… Martha always put up those shiny bright pink and red pills. I just wanted to try one, to be a grown up like Martha! I thought they'd heal my booboos just like Martha. She was my idol, and the moment I left her, she left me, this is what I thought bitterly to myself. Didn't she understand where I would end up if I had woken up? _**I'd be right here.**_ I fought back bitter and angry tears; it wasn't Martha's fault that I ended up at an orphanage. I stood up walking over to the medicine cabinet. _**Huh? What's this? **_I turned on the light, I counted the bottles again. _**One, two, three… and four….**_ I frowned, the first was a headache reliever, the second was for cramps, and the third was for heart burn…. but the fourth? _**Did one of the kids put this in here? No… that's not possible, they can't reach and they couldn't buy this stuff. **_Hesitantly I reached for the bottle, my chipped blue nail polish glowing in the dark; I frowned as I pulled the pills out into the light where I could see them. _**What?! **_I felt sick to my stomach as I dropped the bottle of pills to the ground and ran out of the room in horror at the sick joke. I threw up in the hallway bathroom as the dim light gleamed off the scattered red and pink pills littered on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2- Down the Whole Bottle

ₓ**The Hatter's POV**ₓ

ₓ**Chapter 2**ₓ

I sighed as I ran my finger along the side of the broken teacup, slicing my finger more than once; I hardly noticed the crimson blood running down my finger and the cup.

_**Alice….**_

I thought to myself halfheartedly. I had waited, and waited, and waited for her return. Just to see her smile, her beautiful blonde hair, or those bright blue eyes. I could see them now. She never had feelings for me but that didn't matter anymore. Just another chance to have Alice back was all I wanted. I hadn't imprinted on her, _**she always said she loved me back… Why didn't I ever see through her?**_ Tears slipped down my face as I removed my hat, running a hand through my obsidian hair.

_**I had quit everything for her, bought her dresses, quit the drinking and sleeping with women and this is what I get?! **_

I held back bitter tears as I angrily flipped my table over. The mad hare came running in, "Spoons!" He screamed at me as his eye twitched, both were red, indicating that he had been drinking. He laughed hysterically and tossed me a bottle, "Yo-Ho! Pirates! Spoons, teacups, and tables!" He screamed gleefully as I caught the bottle. A fake grin upon my face as I replied, "Down the whole bottle, mate," Going along with his theme to appease him as I downed the bottle trying to forget my woes.

ₓ

ₓ**Marley's POVₓ**

_**Don't do it… Don't do it… Please!**_

I was having a nightmare that I walked back into the bathroom, I felt like a robot with no control over myself as I forced myself to take all the pills, one by one, off the floor and straight into my mouth as I swallowed them dry. I hoped to God (if there was one) that this was only a dream; that I passed out peacefully on the floor. I had nights just like these when I was younger, I was sleepwalking, half conscious- half asleep. That's when I woke up, in horror I looked down at the floor where every single pill had disappeared, my fingertips looked blue as the veins seemed to pop out more. In the mirror I looked as pale as a vampire as my vision became blurry, it was all too much to handle as the floor came rushing towards me and I blacked out.


End file.
